


The Firsts

by AnnitaArtiste39



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen well, as I tell you the tale, of the first Ladybug & Chat Noir.</p>
<p>During their last Akuma attack, Aunt Tique had turned Chat into a cave man, however, he wasn't turned dumb like the Gorilla when he was hit, in fact, he felt more protective, more rough, but very much alert and aware of what was going on... the exact opposite he thought a caveman would be like. After the attack was done, he bid Ladybug farewell and leaped off to find a place to feed Plagg before going to see his Princess, while Plagg gave him a little histroy lesson on Miraculous' and their First Users.</p>
<p>Adrien & Plaggs conversation from my story 'Love The Real Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Young. 

The world was still quite young at the year 1542, and yet, the youthful life, joy and happiness that should become such a young planet... was no more.

Destroyed. 

Everything was destroyed. Man had turned against each other, laying ruin to every corner of the earth.

Gone. 

Everyone was gone. Every man, woman and child had found their end when the great war came upon them, brother against brother, father against son, neighbor against neighbor... 

Alone. 

He was alone in the world. A dying off old coward of a wizard. When he heard tale of the war coming their way, he hid himself away, afraid of what was to come. But when he emerged, everyone... everything was gone. It had all been destroyed by the greed, hate, and fear of the human race. Twenty years he lived alone, then one day, he decided to do something about it. He grabbed a cauldron, cats fur, a beetles, butterflies, and bees wings, a turtles shell, a foxes whisker and a peakhawks feather. He mixed and mixed for days, quoting spell after spell, until finally, he added a single cup of water, drawn from the wishing well... the only source of water left for miles. It started to boil, and then glow, it went from green to purple to yellow to orange to black and finally, to red. The glow faded away, he went to look in the cauldron when it suddenly exploded. After waving away the smoke (and a brief coughing spell), he looked into the large pot and spotted 6 little creatures that appeared... turtle-like, moth-like, bee-like, fox-like, cat-like, and finally, a red-bug-like creature sleeping at the bottom.

"It worked... I can't believe it Actually WORKED! AHAHA!!!" He then went and took each creature, carefully out of the pot and sat them down, side by side. "Alright my little... kawamis? Yes, yes that sounds nice... *clear throat* alright my little Kawamis, I have created you to save the human race. You will all be sent back in time, I would like for each of you to find a human... child? Yes, yes, children are innocent, and less likely to try to take over the world... alright, I would like for you each to locate a human child, and help them to guide our race back from the despair we're in now... help them to defeat evil, help them to spread good, help and encourage one another, and remember, it is up to you to save human kind from this extinction. Right now, I am the only man left, but soon, I too shall pass on. Please, at least make it pass this time, once you have, you will have accomplished your goal, my children. Be good to one another, and trust the child you choose... choose wisely." Then the wizard pulled out six ordinary stones. He sat one in front of each Kawami, then said another enchantment, the kawamis, still asleep, we're locked into their new portals, which, notably, had turned the Kawamis respective color upon their entering.

The wizard then stated one more enchantment. A portal, like that of a worm hole, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The wizard walked up to the portal, holding all six of the Kawami stones  
"Remember, my little Kawamis, you are, man kinds, last hope. Save our race, from the very beginning."  
And with that, he tossed all of the stones into the portal, just as the cave around him was beginning to crumble and crash.


	2. Main Itroduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prehistoric Era

Dien wasn't anything special, actually, he was the son of a pig farmer... the lowest of the low... let's just say... what the pigs DIDN'T eat, he had to sort through... by HAND... it wasn't a pretty sight. Dien lived in a the cave close by the small, like, very small village, alone with his widowed father. Dien would do small jobs around the village to help both the village and his father, including saving the Chiefs daughter, Anettea, from a mouse that had crawled under her chair. Even though the girl was capable, and willing to capture the little creature herself, her over protective father insisted on her staying on top of her seat. Anettea huffed, but obeyed her father. 

The chief had plucked Dien from off the street, gave him a stick, and sent him into the girls courtiers.  
"It's not like it's the first mouse I've ever seen.... they sneak in ALL the time... I could have handled it myself" he heard the girl mumble with a pout. He smiled  
"of that I have no doubt Great Daughter, but I'd rather not upset your father" he stated, while looking for the mouse. If he would have been looking at the girl, however, he would have seen her eyes pop while a bright red blush covered her face when she realized that the boy, while currently crawling around on the floor, had heard her.  
"Its-its just that, I capture them all the time, I mean... they're mice, it's not that hard to catch them... but no... someone from the village gets bit once and now, suddenly I'm not allowed to be near the things"  
"Your father is just worried for you Great Daughter"  
"It's not like, I'm playing with an enemy village... it's just a little mouse"  
"Still, if the Great Daughter were to get sick due to a bite or a scratch, it would cause great distress to not only your father, but also the whole people" he stated matter of factly as he continued to search for the small creature along the ground line. She blushed and turned her head. Even if he wasn't looking directly at her, actually he had his back towards her, she was not about to let him even sneak a glace to see her a red mess.  
...  
"D-Don't call me that?"  
"Call you what?" he asked still looking for the small creature  
"Gr-Great Daughter... I have a name you know"  
"This I know Grea-, um... ... anyway, your father demands we call you something to distinguish your position from everyone else, and he pretty much forbids anyone of my status, or the like to refer to you by your actual name..."  
"Well... then... you think of something, just not... Great Daughter... there's more to me than my father and his status you know"  
"This too I know, and if you have given me the task to give you a new name, then it would be my honor to provide you with one befitting one such as yourself, for now however... it seems our little friend here has finally been captured. You can come down now." Anettea finally stood on the floor and made her way over to the boy. He slowly uncupped his hands to show the girl the tiny creature  
"He's so small" she cued  
"He's still a baby, shouldn't even be away from his mother yet. So, what would you like to do with this little guy?"  
"Hmm... I don't want to kill him... he's so small... what would you suggest?"  
"We could let him go in the field... if that's what you'd prefer"  
"That sounds great"  
"Shall we be off?" Dien asked as he offered his hand to the girl. She giggled and took his hand  
"We shall". 

"Thank you for walking me back home... I'm glad we didn't kill him"  
"No trouble at all... Princess"  
"What?"  
"You asked me to come up with a name for you, is Princess alright?"  
"I... Well... What does it mean?"  
"Hmm... it speaks of one's beauty, grace, independence, strength, leadership skills... I'd say it's a perfect description of you" a light blush formed on the girl's face as a small smile graced her lips  
"A-alright... better than Great Daughter, anyway... sure... y-you can call me... P-Princess"  
"Well then, Princess, I do believe we have arrived" they stopped right before the stone house, only one story, and made of literal huge stones, but considered almost a castle for early man. "Sleep well Princess"  
"Good night... excuse me, but... I just realized, I-I don't know your n-name"  
"It's Dien, son of Methusdan, pig farmer"  
"Well then... good night... Dien" then Anetta waled into the house as Dien began his long walk home.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Wait a minute... are you telling me, that the name Princess was first used... by a caveman?"  
"He was more of a cave boy to be honest, seriously, he was only, like, fifteen. But yes. She was the worlds first Princess... even before the first King. Now, Adrien, are you going to interrupt me again, or can I continue?" The two were sitting behind the random chimney. During their last Akuma attack, Aunt Tique had turned Chat into a cave man, however, he wasn't turned dumb like the Gorilla when he was hit, in fact, he felt more protective, more rough, but very much alert and aware of what was going on... the exact opposite he thought a caveman would be like. After the attack was done, he bid Ladybug farewell and leaped off to find a place to feed Plagg before going to see his Princess.  
"Sorry Plagg, I just... it's kinda funny, that the first Chat Noir had a Princess... like me"  
"Yeah, yeah, hilarious. Can I continue now?"  
"Ye-yeah, sure"  
"Thank you..."


End file.
